


My Choice

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: joss100, Other, Pre-Relationship, Season/Series 04, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-09
Updated: 2006-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy makes a choice</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Joss100 prompt "Choices"

I've never been as gung ho about school as Will, but I never thought it would be quite as hard as it ended up being. I mean, I'm used to life changes and difficult choices – I'm the Slayer, after all, but this was a whole nother dimension.

But I realized, as I struggled through it, that what made my collegiate life worth it was the friendships I had. Will and Xander, they were my one constant in a very turbulent life. They were the only things I brought with me from Sunnydale High, and I knew they would be the only things I walked away from UC Sunnydale with.

Parker was a major jerk, but he did say one thing that I find useful. I know he was just using it as a line, but it ended up being true. Life is about choices, about _choosing_. And I've made my choice. Willow and Xander are mine. I want to keep them, forever.


End file.
